Conflict on the Hogwart's Express Pt 2
by R.C. Ann
Summary: As Scorpius parts with his parents at King's Cross Station, he encounters a meeting with the two Potter brothers on the Hogwarts Express.  But one of the Potter brothers is not too thrilled to see Draco Malfoy's son which results in...


After watching his parent's fade into the distance, Scorpius sat down in the little train compartment. He took his wand out of his robes and examined it. _How could a tiny little stick create such wonderful things?_ he thought. Concentrating hard on his wand, the compartment door flew open. Standing in the doorway were two boys with thick black hair and bright eyes.

"And you told me there were no more compartments left open, Al." said the taller boy.

The smaller one turned red, "There weren't! No one would let me in."

"Figures." the older boy snorted.

The little boy named Al stared up at the older boy, "Mum told you to be nice to me while I was at Hogwarts."

"Fat chance." said the older boy as he slammed the compartment door shut leaving Al alone.

"Oi, I didn't notice you." Al said cheerily.

He sat in front of Scorpius who was looking out the window, "My mum always said that the scenery at Hogwarts changes when you get out of the country."

Scorpius remained silent trying not to carry out a conversation.

"Well anyways, I'm Albus. Is this your first year here at the school too?"

A little more than a whisper, Scorpius replied, "Yes. I suppose yours is too."

Albus shrugged, "Yeah, it is. My brother makes me feel like I am going to be in a prison camp for the whole year. Mum and dad said it wouldn't be like that. So, what's your name?"

Scorpius was now beginning to enjoy Albus' abrupt company, "My name is Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy."

Albus looked dumbstruck, "Malfoy?"

"Yes, Malfoy."

Albus sat back and contemplated, "Wow, I've heard loads about your father."

Scorpius turned his hands into tight fists around his wand, "And what exactly _did _you hear about my father?"

The compartment door opened once more with a loud bang and Albus' older brother was leaning against it, "That your father is a conniving git who owes my father his life."

Scorpius stood up, "You were not in this conversation! Just go."

Albus just sat there watching the two argue.

"As a matter of fact, that former Death Eater filth owes my father _more_ than his life."

Rage was building up in Scorpius, "Well, now I know that you're a Potter. I could tell because you have the stench Mudblood surrounding you."

The older Potter brother lifted up his sleeve and formed a fist in his hand aiming right at Scorpius' head, "James! NO!"

A loud crack was sounded throughout the compartment. Then, everything went still. Silence was spread throughout the whole train as people flooded toward the compartment, "YOU MORON!"

It wasn't Scorpius who took the punch, but Albus, "James, you should have never listened to our conversation. He was talking to me _not_ you!"

Blood was dripping everywhere from Albus' nose. Scorpius was the first to come to his aid, "Here, come sit on the seat I know a spell–"

"You will _never_ touch or even talk to my brother AGAIN!" James roared, "I should have known that you were the son of the infamous Mr. Draco Malfoy. God, you look just like him: ugly and pathetic. Come on Albus, we're going."

James went over to Albus and tried lifting him up, "I said we're _going_."

"And I say I'm not going," Albus said standing up to his full height, "You started this fight, James, and I am not going to let it happen again. I do not want any rivalry. The past is done, it's gone."

James snarled, "You sound exactly like mum, '_the past is done and it's no longer here_'. For all the trouble you caused me by standing up to this Malfoy brat, I hope you end up in Slytherin like _him_."

And with that final note, James slammed the compartment door shut leaving Scorpius and Albus in an awkward silence.

"I'm really sorry about your nose," Scorpius said sympathetically, "I should have taken that punch."

Albus laughed, "What, are you joking? My brother has a bad temper and needs to get over it."

As the train hummed slightly and continued to move on in the drastically changing weather, Scorpius broke the silence, "I am actually looking forward to being sorted."

Albus looked up from reading _The Quibbler_, "Are you now? Let me guess, you're going for being in Slytherin?"

"Actually," Scorpius began, "I was looking forward to being in Gryffindor."


End file.
